1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display module, and more specifically, to a flat panel display module capable of reducing its exterior size efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of technology, traditional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display devices have been gradually replaced by LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) devices. LCD devices are also the most widely-used display devices so far due to the non-flashing, low radiation and small size features. However, just like other electronic products, how to be lighter, thinner, and smaller is an important issue to the development of LCD devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a sectional diagram of a flat panel display module 10 according to the prior art. The flat panel display module 10 comprises a planar display panel 12, an upper bezel 14, a lower bezel 16, a frame 18, and a backlight module 28. The upper bezel 14 and the lower bezel 16 have side walls 20 and 22 respectively. The backlight module 28 is disposed under the planar display panel 12. The frame 18 is disposed under the planar display panel 12 and outside the backlight module 28. The frame 18 comprises a side wall 24 and a panel-positioning component 26 connected to the side wall 24. The panel-positioning component 26 is disposed between a side of the planar display panel 12 and the side wall 22 of the lower bezel 16 for fixing the planar display panel 12. Both the upper bezel 14 and the lower bezel 16 are disposed outside the planar display panel 12 and the frame 18. The side wall 20 and the side wall 22 are overlapped with each other for covering the planar display panel 12 and the frame 18. Therefore, the thickness extending outwardly from the side of the planar display panel 12 is the sum of the thicknesses of the panel-positioning component 26, the side wall 20 and the side wall 22, and the clearance therein. As a result, the assembly according to the prior art does not help reduce the entire size of the flat panel display module.